Shattered
by WinchesterBabe1234
Summary: Lexi Haile was a survivor, long before she was a Hunter, and that doesn't change when she ends up in Purgatory. She's faced down the world's most horrifying beasts but nothing scares her more than opening herself up to someone else. Will she take the risk when she meets Dean Winchester, the one who could change everything? Or will she push him away to protect herself from pain?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Lexi and Faye Haile and any others that I have created.**

* * *

Lexi's POV:

Shouting reached my ears and I jumped up, ready to defend myself if necessary against whatever was making the noise. Silently, I crept towards the noise to see what was screaming in the middle of Purgatory and no doubt, drawing attention to itself. It took my eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness as I moved through the trees, my fingers wrapped tightly around my dagger. I glanced in front, where the yelling was coming from and saw a tall person, probably a shape-shifter or vampire. That was when I noticed four red-eyed beasts looking vicious and ready to pounce at any moment. Instantly I started stepping backwards but made one mistake and stood on a dry leaf, making all the creatures turn towards me.

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath as the first red-eyed being stepped towards me, its jaws snapping ferociously as it did. Keeping my eyes on the beast allowed another one to move behind me and I felt its hot breath on the back of my neck. Since the one behind me was closer, I swung and plunged the dagger into its chest, aiming for the heart. Just after I turned around the red-eyed monster in front of me pounced, almost managing to knock the knife from my hand. I struggled under its weight, trying to place the dagger close to its heart or any other organs. I shoved my knee into its stomach and thankfully caused it to flinch back slightly, just enough for me to stab the blade into the beast's heart.

After I pushed the creature from me, I was instantly pushed to the ground by another and I realized that the beast I was fighting before had left four deep gashes on my shoulder. I winced in pain before I pushed it away, trying to stop myself from thinking and to simply fight as though I wasn't injured. With a quick, hard push I forced the creature from me but it only jumped back with more force than the first time and possibly cracked a rib. In trying to keep the beast from ripping apart my throat with its sharp teeth, I plunged my blade into its shoulders and it paused for a moment. I used the distraction to withdraw the dagger and stab it into its heart, causing it to fall on me as blood poured out of the wound. With a huge shove I rolled it off of me and onto the ground, glancing to my left to see the person standing next to the limp body of the fourth monster. My body was aching from the fighting but instead of walking away and giving the person a chance to sneak up on me, I pinned them to a tree with my silver dagger pressed to their throat.

"Don't, I'm human. Just like you" the person said and I pushed the blade even harder, when I saw that the skin wasn't affected by the silver I placed it into my boot and walked away, knowing that since he was human I would have the upper-hand in a fight.

"Wait! How the hell did you get here? Are you a hunter too?" The guy questioned, causing me to turn around and look back at him, wondering why the hell he was following me.

"I do not play well with others so leave me alone" I hissed before walking away again and gasping when I felt someone grab my arm, stopping me in my tracks. For a moment I was back home, alone and desperate for an escape from my father but it passed quickly. I pulled the hand off of my arm instantly and glared at the man, wishing he'd go away so that I could spend the rest of my time in Purgatory alone.

"No, answer my questions" he responded and I crossed my arms, hoping he'd take the hint and leave. After a few minutes I tried once again to walk away and instead of stopping me, he followed me. I tried several times to make him go away but after the eighth time I gave up and simply decided to just answer the stupid questions.

"Yes I'm a hunter, now go away" I told him but he didn't.

Hearing almost silent footsteps from beside us I motioned for him to duck on the count of three as I casually reached down to my boot to grab my dagger. I held up three fingers and once I got to zero the guy ducked, just as the monster went in for the kill. I swung my blade, decapitating the creature with ease. It fell to the ground with a soft thump and I crouched beside it before pushing back the upper lip to show hundreds of teeth. It was a vampire and judging from the clothes, a very old one at that.

Guilt nudged at me, knowing that if I left this stranger alone he could be killed and that it would be my fault for not helping or training him. I tried to push away the emotion but it wouldn't go away no matter how much I attempted to make it disappear. Damn my annoying conscious.

"Come on, before you get yourself killed" I instructed before making my way through the trees, easily remembering which way to go to get back to where I had left my few possessions.

"Thank you…" He trailed off once we arrived at the 'camp' for the night and I realised that we hadn't even exchanged names yet.

"Lexi Haile"

"Dean Winchester"

"Okay now that we've exchanged names, get some rest so that you'll survive the next few weeks of Purgatory while I train you. Once I've finished training you, you can go your own way" I stated, noticing the annoyance in his eyes but I ignored it and looked away. From the corner of my eye I saw him opening and closing his mouth, trying to think of something to say before he finally chose to say nothing and instead, lay down against one of the trees. I watched him shift uncomfortably for a few minutes before he stopped, finally as close to comfortable as possible with the rock-hard ground that Purgatory provided.

Closing my eyes, though not falling asleep, I listened to the silence surrounding me and thought back to the days before Purgatory. One memory stood out among the rest and kept playing in my mind, each time more painful than the last.

* * *

**_10 years ago:_**

_White walls surrounded me, making me feel trapped and my heart rate began to increase, my claustrophobia kicking in. My breaths became quicker and shorter, until I was slightly panting. Trying to calm myself down, I closed my eyes, thinking of the rare happy moments I had lived when I heard a soft groan._

_Instantly I looked up, my gaze landing on the only person I could trust in this bleak world surrounding me. My twin sister, Faye. Her eyes fluttered open and multiple emotions ran through her eyes before she saw me. She tried to sit up and once I heard her wince I jumped from my seat to help her, knowing that trying to stop her would be useless._

_As I looked at her I was reminded of just how different we were because though on the inside we were nearly exactly the same, on the outside we were the exact opposites of each other. Where she had warm chocolate eyes, I had ice blue, she had caramel curls framing her face where I had straight white blonde locks and her skin, as beautiful and light as snow, was a large contrast to my tan skin._

_Her hands automatically fell to her stomach as she sat and my worry for her child increased as the doctors had only told me about my sister's health, not my niece or nephews. I could see tears of worry build in her eyes and I knew they weren't for her own life but for that of her baby. I quickly wrapped my hands around hers, a shiver going down my spine at how cold they were, and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks before giving her a hug._

_A soft knock sounded from behind me and I stood up, moving in front of Kali to protect her. The fake smile on the doctor's face made my stomach churn as I prayed for my instincts to be wrong._

"_Miss Faye Haile, I'm pleased to tell you that your surgery went well and your punctured lung is healing quickly, as are the other bruises you sustained during your … Uh, fall" I could tell that she didn't believe our story and I couldn't blame her, after all it was a complete lie. It wasn't as though we could actually tell the truth without being seriously injured or worse, separated from one another._

"_My baby?" My sister asked, her eyes glistening with tears._

"_I'm sorry but-"_

"_No!" My sister shouted, her hands tightening on mine and I knew if she squeezed any harder I could break a bone. Sobs erupted from her chest and I pulled her closer, comforting her while trying to keep myself together._

"_The injuries that you sustained to your stomach during your fall were too great for your child to survive" the doctor continued in a soft tone._

"_You're lying! My baby isn't gone, she can't be!" My sister screeched and I knew exactly what she was going to do. I grabbed her hand just before it reached the IV drip and other needles that were aiding her health. She began to thrash around and started yelling, swearing that her child was alive and this was just some sick joke. I wrapped my arms around her to control her moving before grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at me._

"_Enough" I whispered, my eyes pleading with her to just stop and she did, embracing me tightly at her body shook with sobs._

"_It's going to be hard but you're my twin, my other half and I'll never leave you, not like our mother"_

"_Forever and always" she stated, her voice was hoarse from all the yelling she had done. I met her grief-filled eyes._

"_Forever and always"_

* * *

**Thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it :). Please review and message me what you think of it. I'll be uploading a chapter every Friday :)**

**-Addy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Lexi and Faye Haile.**

* * *

Lexi's POV:

Something dripped on my hand and snapped me out of the memory. I brought my hand up to my cheek and realized a tear had fallen from my eyes. Quickly I wiped away the remaining evidence of my crying and blinked back the other tears threatening to follow. Just thinking back to my twin sister made me want to wrap my arm around myself and let go of everything, like I did before I had managed to gain control of my grief.

I looked up at the sky and saw it had begun to lighten so I started stretching, preparing my body for today's onslaught of fighting. A shooting pain in my arm reminded me of my injuries from the night before and I quickly grabbed out the needle and thread I had miraculously found lying on the ground during my first few days here. Taking a deep breath I began to stitch the wounds together, wincing each time the needle entered my skin. To keep my mind off of what my hands were doing I pretended I was doing it to someone else. Thankfully the pain was over soon and I quickly tied the stitches so I didn't have to redo them later. I sighed when I saw the little speckles of dried blood on my grey tank top with an intricately designed skull on it; silently I pulled my black jumper back on properly. I began to sharpen my knives and daggers.

The simple action helped keep away the grief and sorrow the memory had left bubbled up inside, trying to swallow me whole. I was so wrapped up in sharpening the dagger I almost missed Dean's groan as his eyes opened. Instantly I placed the rock down and set the dagger on the ground beside me, my eyes staying on my new acquaintance. He ran his hand through his short, dark-blonde hair as he rubbed at his eyes. I found my eyes drawn to his perfectly shaped lips and quickly shifted my gaze, annoyed as thoughts about kissing him flooded my mind. You just met him I scolded myself, and even though he is absolutely gorgeous, you can't just kiss him. I spent a few moments telling myself being practically alone in Purgatory was messing with my mind hoping I'd actually be able to convince myself before I pushed away the thoughts and used my favourite defence mechanism, sarcasm.

"Morning sunshine, welcome to your first day in Purgatory" I greeted sarcastically in an overly cheery voice as he sat up. I saw his eyes narrow at me, but I just smirked and began to pack up the 'camp', beginning with the almost empty food pocket and ending with my other various weapons. Seeing a hand reach for my most precious weapon, a dagger given to me by an old friend, made me scowl and I smacked the hand away instantly, placing the blade back into my boot.

"Don't touch" I warned in a deadly tone, watching slight worry creep into his expression of my reaction.

"Bipolar much?" He muttered under his breath, making my smirk return.

"Very much" I responded, I could see his shock at my impeccable hearing but I shrugged, it paid to listen well in Purgatory and hopefully Dean would learn that so I wouldn't have to babysit him.

A few moments later I had finished packing and slung my small bag over my shoulder, annoyed when I had to use my other arm because of the stitches, before motioning for Dean to follow me on my walk towards a new place to stay for the night.

"How long have you been here?" Dean questioned, noticing how easily I walked through the trees and seemed to know which way I was heading.

"Two years, or close to" I answered casually, not looking back at him as I spoke and keeping my eyes on the plants surrounding us.

"You've been here for two years?" I rolled my eyes at the shock in his voice.

"Yeah, time flows when everything wants to kill you" I replied with a smirk, keeping my eyes open for any movement.

"Do you have any family looking for you?" He asked and I quickly shook my head, trying not to dwell on the pain the question brought with it.

"I'm an only child and my parents are gone, you?" I told him, lying through my teeth about both my parents and siblings, but there was no way I'd tell him the truth about my messed up family.

"Yeah, a younger brother named Sam" Instantly I felt an overwhelming urge to try to find a way to get him out of here, I knew there had to be one, and back to his brother. No one should ever have to lose a sibling.

"Enough talking, let's keep walking" I instructed.

* * *

After what felt like an hour, I had found the perfect spot to camp out for the night while trying to ignore the many questions Dean asked. I found a semi-comfortable log to sit on and began to sharpen my blades out of boredom, seeing as how I wasn't able to finish earlier. To my surprise Dean grabbed a rock and sat down beside me, sharpening one of the spare weapons I had found or rather, stolen. We sat beside each other in silence before he asked me another question; one that was simple enough to answer.

"I'd be 23 or close to it" I answered, my birthday bringing back horribly painful memories but like always I pushed them away.

"Are you okay?" He asked, most likely noticing the pain in my eyes and I looked away, trying to think about something else.

"Yeah, how old are you?" Judging from his appearance, he couldn't be much older than his mid-twenties.

"27" he told me as he switched weapons, placing the sharpened weapon next to the bag I had placed by my feet. Silently, I picked it up and was surprised it was probably sharper than it was when I first found it.

"Satisfied?" He questioned, sounding sarcastic and my minuscule respect for him went up slightly at how calm he was treating this situation. I handed him back the blade, ignoring the small sparks that occurred when our skin touched. I flinched back but other than that I pretended not to notice, avoiding his eyes.

"How did you end up here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Stood to close to an exploding leviathan, the leader"

"Exploding? That's different from the usual decapitation" I responded, my fingers unconsciously rubbing the scar I had on my hip from my first encounter with one. If it weren't for my quick thinking, I would have died during the attack nearly a year ago.

"I'm an unusual person so unusual things happen around me" he responded and I laughed quietly, surprised by my own actions seeing as I wasn't a very open person and not many things could make me laugh, especially not after my bleak childhood.

"You know, you look prettier when you laugh" he told me and I almost blushed, surprising myself once again.

Instead of commenting on the compliment I simply looked at him, trying to see if he was serious or just messing with me. In his deep green eyes I could see the honesty, something that didn't come easily to many and most certainly not to the people I knew before I was a hunter.

"Time to get down to training; we're going to practise your sparring first" I said, stating the only reason I could think of. He looked offended at my doubt in his fighting skills, but stood up nonetheless, standing a metre in front of me. I started with simple hits and kicks before continuing on, once I was satisfied, with harder moves to do. Once he was able to complete the moves, I continued to up the level of simplicity and was surprised by how well he pulled most of them off. I could feel my respect grow stronger as I tested him; he was definitely more skilled than nearly all the hunters I had met.

"Better than most" I commented, slightly out of breath from all the sparring and such, but easily calming my heart beat.

"Hey! I'm amazing, you are just jealous" I almost laughed at his suggestion, but instead just smiled at it, something I hadn't done in ages.

"Please, why would I be jealous of you?"

"Because I'm adorable" he stated, making me laugh softly.

"Whatever you say, princess" I mocked, earning a look of shock that made me smirk.

"You are the only beautiful princes here" I sucked in a quick breath at being called beautiful, but didn't let him know how affected I was by the compliment, choosing to respond with sarcasm instead.

"Hope so, wouldn't want any leviathan competing for my pretty tiara"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :) Also, I just wanted to let you know that this is a re-published story of mine, I had to make a new account because my friend started messing with the password to my old account.**

**-Addy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones I made up.**

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

The following morning I woke up my new partner and he groaned as he stretched. I almost felt bad for him as I understood his pain since my body was still aching from the half-healed wounds on my shoulder as well as lack of sleep. It must have been at least four days since I had slept and it was taking its toll on my body, my muscles almost at breaking point but I kept going. I could tell from the way Dean looked at me that I probably looked just as bad as I felt.

"Do you want to get some sleep? You look horrible"

"Thanks, you really know how to make a girl feel special" I responded, pretending to look insulted.

"That's not what I meant" he replied.

"I'm fine" I told him and felt my stomach rumble slightly, reminding myself that I was almost out of food. Before I could forget I started searching through my bag, wanting to check what little food I had left. To my surprise I had a few apples and other assorted berries that I had managed to find days ago. I gave a few to Dean before taking a bite out of one of the apples.

"I'm going to go and see if I can find some food, once I'm back we can continue our training from yesterday" I said, stretching my arms as I stood up and began my journey. As I walked through the trees I stopped every few minutes to make discreet marks in the high branches I could reach, in case I got turned around on my way back. I kept my eyes on my surroundings, my gaze searching for any fruit or berries nearby. It took me a few minutes but I finally found a shrub with plenty of berries and crouched down beside it. To not make it obvious that I had been here, I didn't take too many and made sure that I picked from the middle and bottom of the bush. Once the bag was filled with enough for the next few days I started my journey back towards 'camp'. My eyes stayed on the highest branches of the tree, making sure I didn't get turned around despite how minimal the chances of that happening were.

It wasn't long before I had found my way back to where all my stuff was and I stood out of sight for a moment, watching Dean practice the fighting moves I had shown him yesterday. I was glad that he was a hard worker; it would make things a lot easier if we were ever going to get out of here.

"You know, staring is rude" I heard him speak, impressing me with how easily he noticed my presence.

"Oh no! Please don't tell anyone, wouldn't want any monsters to think I have less the perfect manners" I said sarcastically, moving from my space to stand in front of him. I quickly corrected his stance before sitting down, enjoying the entertainment. After a few more minutes he seemed to get over his uncomfortableness of being watched and began to practice again. Quietly I assessed his techniques and then rose to stand beside him. After showing him a few defence techniques, I smiled and moved in front of him.

"Time to test your abilities in a real fight" I said, moving a few steps out and stretching my body quickly. After stretching, I stood in my normal fighting stance. At first he looked unsure but a few snide remarks from me got him over it and he went to tackle me which I sidestepped. Just as I moved he kicked his foot out and knocked my legs out from under me, making me fall to the ground. I braced myself for contact with the ground but that didn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped me as I landed on my already wounded shoulder. Pushing the pain to the back of my head, I immediately jumped straight back to my feet and punched him in the chest, the force causing him to stumble back slightly. Using this distraction I lunged and tackled him to the ground, only just managing to pin him before he could push me from him.

I smirked down at him and he glared at me before I got out of him, brushing off the grime on my clothing as I did. Only then did I notice the blood soaking my shirt and I sighed, the stitches had come undone and there was no water nearby to wash off the blood.

"I am so sorry, are you all right?" He questioned once he saw the blood but I shrugged at his apology and made my way over to my bag, hoping that I still had my spare shirt inside to press down on the wound and stop the blood flowing. Apparently luck was on my side for once and I found the shirt quickly. I cringed at the pressure I had to apply but held the bundled up shirt to my wound anyway. My breathing was starting to slow and I cursed my horrible timing, knowing that it wouldn't be long before I blacked out.

"I'm okay, just a little sleepy" I could feel my words start to slur slightly as the blood pushed my exhaustion to the limits and blackness threatened to take over at any moment.

"Rest, you can trust me" he murmured, moving to sit beside me and gently pulled me closer, allowing me to lay my head back on his chest

"Please don't make me regret trusting you like everyone else does" I muttered before dropping off to sleep.

* * *

When I finally awoke I felt better than I had in a while and went to get up, only to have a pair of warm arms stop me. I frowned in confusion as I felt my skin tingle from his touch before I started to unwrap his arms from around my waist. After I got out of his embrace I could feel the difference suddenly, the cold air colliding with my back which had previously been blocked by Dean. With a sigh of annoyance at my feelings I began to stretch my body, my muscles feeling better as I did. Feeling less on edge I sat down on the ground again, my back leaning on as nearby tree, trying to sort out my thoughts and feelings. Unconsciously my eyes landed on Dean and I couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when he slept, almost peaceful. For the first time I found myself really looking at him, considering his appearance. The way the light hit his hair made him look even handsomer and how his dark emerald eyes would twinkle with mischief when he joked with me.

I put my head in my hands as I groaned at my thoughts. I barely knew him and I felt something for him even though I knew I shouldn't. Scowling at the ground I continued to try to decipher what I felt. Was it friendship? Or was it more? The only thing I knew was that if he knew of my past, the things I'd done, the things I could have stopped, he would never look at me the same. He would recognize just how damaged I was.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) Also, I'm sorry its so short, I'll try to make them longer in the future. Also I have an account on Polyvore with pictures of her outfits and her hairstyles for while she is in Purgatory, this is the link: winchesterbabe_polyvore_com (replace the _ with .) Once I have finished the chapters of after the Purgatory escape, I will add the clothing and hairstyles for any special occasions in them.  
**

**-Addy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A few weeks later:**

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

Almost a month had passed since I fell into the sea of unconsciousness out in Dean's arms and since then, my wounds had healed quickly. A week after I was back to training Dean, even though he protested against me risking ripping my stitches again. Every now and again my shoulder would begin to ache and I would take a break from sparring but the pain had stopped last week and, thankfully, hadn't started again. Eventually I got sick of wearing the same, blood-covered tank top so I decided that a venture to the lake I had discovered shortly after getting stuck here would be worth the risk. It only took us around three days to get there and by the time we did, it was too late to risk going there alone and I didn't want to get undressed in front of Dean despite how much closer we'd become as friends over the past 4 or so weeks. Instead we both decided that it would be better to simply go in the morning instead of taking the risk of unexpected guests.

Taking a deep breath, I could smell the nearby water and felt relief wash over me. Water had always been my outlet, my way of getting away from everything without having to worry and tiptoe around my house. I felt elated at the thought of being able to wash off all the filth and blood spreading over my skin after weeks of fighting for my survival.

"The stream is a few metres north of here, I'm going to clean off all of this off and if you want you can wash up after I do tough you don't really need it" I said, motioning to the blood that had dried on my shoulder and soaked my grey tank top and jumper before pointing to his clothing which was only slightly crinkled. I handed him a blade from my collection and walked off with my bag slung over my shoulder, eager to be fresh and clean. Halfway there I could just detect footsteps but didn't pause in my movements, not wanting to let the attacker know I had spotted them.

A moment later, using their surprise to my advantage, I swung around and slipped my blade out of my boot in one swift movement. I pressed it to the attacker's throat as I pinned them to a nearby tree. A few moments later I recognized the person I had pinned to the tree and released them, wrapping my arms around them in a tight hug.

"Benny, why are you following me? I could have killed you" I scolded as I untangled myself from the embrace.

"Had to speak to you and thought that your new hunter pal wouldn't take kindly to vampires" he responded, making me roll my eyes at him.

"Why didn't you just meet up with me while I wasn't with him, like now, instead of sneaking up?" I looked at him expectantly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Wanted to check on your skills" I rolled my eyes again at his statement and laughed softly.

"Now what did you have to talk to me about?"

"I've heard rumours about a way out" he told me and my eyes widened, jaw dropping for a moment in shock but I refused to let myself get my hopes up.

"Look, I can't be gone for long or else my new companion will get suspicious and I still have to do stuff so come back when you have actual facts, not just rumours" I instructed, slightly sad at seeing him walk away but I needed Dean to trust me properly before I told him that I was good friends with a vampire. He was a hunter so he undoubtedly wouldn't take it well.

* * *

Feeling more human than I had, I quickly dried off and pulled on my old clothes which had dried on a tree while I rinsed the dirt and grime from my torso. I ran my hand through the long strands of blonde hair falling down my back and used my fingers to untangle the knots before braiding it. Just as I was going to draw on my tight, long-sleeved sweater that I normally put on over my tank top I heard someone sneaking up behind me and I instantly spun around, casting off my blade towards the culprit.

A minute later I realized it was just Dean and thankfully, he had moved just before the dagger would have hit and instead it embedded itself in a nearby tree. He stepped backwards in shock before pulling the blade out with a slight tug.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me" I scolded, smirking at the shock and slight fear on his face as he moved forward. I held out my hand expectantly, waiting for him to pass me the dagger and forgetting completely about the scars. The moment I remembered I snatched the blade and tucked it into my boots. I felt so angry at myself for allowing myself to forget about the scars because of how comfortable I felt with him.

"It's complicated, like most of my life" I said, turning away and starting to walk back towards the camp but before I could he gently took hold of my wrist and spun me back around to face him. His fingers trailed over to marks and I could feel goosebumps from where his fingers touched, along with tiny sparks.

"Are those track marks?" With another sigh, I nodded quickly and tugged my arm out of his hands before pulling on my thin, black sweater to hide the scars.

"I made a lot of bad choices when I was young but turning to drugs was one of the worst" I told him as I started walking to the camp. He followed behind, his face thoughtful and that had me worried, he was obviously thinking about my past and trying to figure me out.

"What happened?" He asked in an uncharacteristically soft and gentle tone.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" I tried to joke, hoping to lighten the mood but he only looked at me.

"If you ever want to talk to me, you can" he offered and I smiled at the suggestion.

"I will, after all you are the only one I can talk to around here" I responded, thankful that he seemed to realise it was a private matter and wasn't pressing me for details.

* * *

_My eyes fluttered closed and it wasn't long before my dream changed and shifted into a place more terrifying than Purgatory; my old house. I looked down at my clothes and knew exactly what this dream was but I couldn't force myself awake this time, instead I had to re-enact my worst memory. I was standing out the front of the house, my brain willing me to go as far away as I could but I didn't. I had to protect my sister, to save her from my father. With soft footsteps, trying not to wake anyone I walked inside and sighed with relief when I saw my father sprawled on the couch. In his hand was an empty beer and I, like I was expected to, slipped it out of his hand and placed it into the overflowing recycling bin. After throwing it away and quickly cleaning up the mess he had made in the kitchen, I went upstairs. Just as my slender fingers wrapped around the doorknob dread washed over me, stopping me in my tracks. My heart began to race, anger and pain flowing through my veins though I had no idea why. Despite what my mind was telling me to do, I opened the door and gasped._

_My sister lay on the bed, an almost angelic, peaceful smile on her face but that wasn't what I was looking at. No, I was looking at the crimson syrup seeping from her wrist, covering the bed in a deep red colour, only it wasn't syrup, it was blood. I rushed straight to her side, my mind barely registering the grief beginning to swallow me whole as my worst nightmares came to life. My fingers instinctively made their way to her neck, wanting to feel a pulse only to find nothing. She was gone forever. My twin, the other half of my soul was gone and she wasn't coming back._

_Unable to hold in my actions I gently caressed her face, shivering at how cool her skin was to touch as tears blurred my vision. It was only then that I noticed a piece of paper delicately placed on the desk beside the bed, my name was scrawled on the top. In a flash I was no longer standing beside my sister's body and instead in front of the desk, tearing at the envelope. My eyes scanned the words, my heart sinking with each word._

_**Dear Lexi,**_

_**I'm so sad to leave you but it was too much, I missed my baby too much to even get through another day. I'll never forget all the things you have done for me, the times that you protected me and more importantly the way you looked after me. I know this will be difficult for you but you were always the strong one, the one capable of getting through anything. I love you and only ask that you do one thing for me, leave. Pack a bag and go, get out of that house before he takes it too far and kills you. Please do this one last thing for me and remember that no matter how hard it gets, I'll always love you and be watching over you.**_

_**Forever and always,**_

_**Faye**_

_I did just as she asked, blinking back the tears and trying to be strong, trying to be the courageous person she thought I was. Cautiously, I opened my window and swung my leg over it, pausing for a moment to give Faye one last look before swinging my other leg over and knowing that nothing would ever be the same. Without another glance back towards the house, I ran and didn't stop until the sobs had begun to take over my body as what had happened sunk in._

'_**I should have protected her'**__ the words replayed through my head as tears streamed down my face and my body shook with grief._

* * *

Feeling someone's hand on my shoulder, shaking me, I awoke and realized that I had cried in my sleep. Inhaling shakily I wiped at my eyes, trying to avoid Dean's curious gaze.

"Are you all right? You kept saying _'I should have protected her'_" he asked and my eyes widened, I had accidentally spoken out loud.

"Bad memory"

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I just need a few minutes to calm down or I'm going to insane" I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Who is the 'her' you were talking about in your dream?" he questioned and I felt tears well up in my eyes, forcing me to quickly blink them back but it seemed no matter how hard I tried, they just reappeared. Soon they were falling down my cheeks and after a few moments of trying to stop them I gave up, allowing the pain to get washed away with the tears.

"I was talking about my twin sister Faye, she passed away when I was 16" I murmured, my voice cracking on her name. I could hear the sadness in my voice coming through loud and clear and I hated it because of how weak it made me look. My heart began to throb in pain as the thoughts swirled around in my head and it took all of my willpower not to cry out in pain. I held my hand over my chest and tried to calm the flames which were burning around my heart. After one simple look at him I could tell he was confused, most likely because I had told him I was an only child, but he seemed to put it behind him once he saw my pain.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, noticing the pain on my face and I clenched my jaw before nodding, knowing he probably wouldn't believe me.

"No you aren't, I know exactly what it's like to lose a family member and I know just how painful it is to relive their death in your sleep so don't pretend that you are ok"

"I have to because I can't be weak, I was weak before and that's why she is dead" I croaked, my voice barely above a whisper and I could hear my heart breaking as pain ripped through my chest.

"Did you kill her? Did you actually, physically, kill her?" he asked and I slowly shook my head, "Then you aren't responsible"

I thought over his words before another sob ripped through my chest and Dean moved over to me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me to his chest as tears fell from my eyes. After a few moments I was gasping for breath as breathing became harder in between the sobs. A warm hand was on my back in a few seconds and I felt my heart rate slow down as Dean began to rub circles on my back with his thumb, calming me down. I glanced up at him, my gaze went to his eyes and I was mesmerised by the rich green colour with almost unnoticeable pale emerald specks throughout them. Before I could stop myself I wrapped arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, feeling sparks as our lips moved in sync. Seconds later, I realised what I had done and pulled away, slightly light headed from the kiss. Wordlessly, I sat down as far away from him as I could without moving too far away from the camp. Without saying another word, I let my eyes close and tried to ignore the tingles which had taken over my lips.

* * *

**I hope yous have enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think :) **

**-Addy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five. **

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters apart from the ones I've created.**

**Also, I wanted to thank Lewlou15, angeleyenc, Squidgy78 and the others who have reviewed for your nice comments and support :) **

* * *

**A week later:**

It had been days since I let my guard down and kissed Dean in the midst of my vulnerability. The kiss itself had left me confused, at why I couldn't stop thinking about it, why my thoughts seemed to stay on that one moment. I had kissed many guys before; some I had known for less than Dean so why was it this one that bothered me so much.

'Because you actually care about him, dumb ass' my mind thought insultingly and I scowled at the ground because despite how much I didn't want to admit it, my mind was right. I did feel something for him and I didn't know exactly what yet, although I had spent hours thinking about it. A few times Dean attempted to talk about what had happened by I ignored him, not ready to accept that I made a mistake and let myself open up, not even if it was only for a few minutes. In order to keep what sanity I had left, I began to push Dean away, not willing to let my guard down around him again. Just the thought of being abandoned by someone I loved, of losing another person, reinforced my decision.

Each day my decision to keep Dean at arm's length continued to eat at me, tearing away pieces of my resolve to not feel anything for Dean. I clung desperately onto the walls around my heart, not willing to open myself up for pain. I knew he could tell what I was doing and I knew that he was upset with me for pushing him away but I couldn't let him in and risk being hurt. Wordlessly, I glanced over to Dean's sleeping form and I could feel a sense of peace flow through me. The sudden rush of emotion almost made me break the promise I had made to myself to never let another soul in. Almost. Thoughts of my mother who had left my sister and I when we were children stopped the suggestion straight away; I knew I couldn't survive another loss. If it happened again, I would be truly lost and nothing would be able to bring me back, not this time.

"Are you awake? I think we should leave soon before any other creatures have the chance to find us," Dean suggested. Not meeting his eyes, for fear of seeing something that would make me break, I nodded and began to pack away everything. Due to exhaustion I dropped something and as I went to pick it up, Dean swooped in and grabbed it before I could. He handed it to me and I hurriedly took it from his outstretched hands. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves that were going haywire because of how close I was standing to Dean, I placed the object into my bag and continued to pack up. The whole time I placed my things into the bag, guilt for ignoring Dean ate at me and I knew if I looked at him for too long I would eventually give in to my feelings.

On our trek to our new location, I said only what had to be said to Dean and avoided eye contact. I could tell from the way he was talking to me that he was getting frustrated with my one word answers and nods but it was better than the alternative of letting him in only to have him torn away. As soon as we had taken a far enough distance away, we stopped and I gave him some food for the night before chewing on a few berries. I made sure I was as far away as possible, not trusting myself to be close to him and keep a clear head. Quietly I grabbed out another few berries and threw them up one at a time, catching them in my mouth each time.

"Nice," Dean complimented and I simply nodded, from the way his eyes narrowed at me I knew he was furious with the way I brushed off his remarks and didn't respond the way I would have a few days ago.

"Okay, I've had enough of this," he said and I looked up at him, "I am sick of you pushing me away and acting like I'm not here"

"What, poor Dean isn't getting all the attention he wants?" I mocked, my heart tearing at the pained look on his face.

"No, you are trying to get rid of me, to distance yourself because you let your guard down and kissed me. Why won't you just talk to me about it instead of acting like a child and pretending it didn't happen?" I glared at him, not because I was angry but because of how right he was and because I knew just how badly this was going to end if he didn't stop pushing me, prodding me until I finally snapped and gave in or worse, ran.

"Oh get over it, you know nothing about me and you think that just because you caught a glimpse of vulnerability that you know everything, well you don't" I hissed back, bristling in anger and watched as he stood up as well.

"I know that you hate being pitied, you would give anything to have your sister brought back, you blame yourself for her death and constantly ask yourself, "Why her? Why not me instead? Why didn't I save her? I know this because I have felt each and every one of those things, when my brother died…" He trailed off but his words only incited more anger, all of the fury that I had pushed down suddenly resurfaced and I couldn't stop myself from calling back.

"You what? Got all upset until he returned? You don't know how it feels to lose someone and not get them back because you did, you got a rare second chance to be with your brother but not everyone is that lucky and I sure as hell wasn't" I yelled and stepped closer involuntarily as anger flowed through my veins.

"Though I may have gotten him back, I didn't know that I would and every second without him was pure agony" he replied.

"Yeah but that doesn't alter the fact that the guilt you felt for not protecting him is gone, mine isn't and never will be"

"Even if it wasn't, I wouldn't have run from it and drowned my pain in drugs" The one line made my heart break but he didn't notice; he was too blinded by his anger.

"Shut up" I said, just louder than a whisper, my fury gone as soon as those words left his lips.

"What? You go on and on about how I don't have to deal with the guilt but the truth is you didn't either, you turned to drugs to escape your feelings"

"Shut up," I repeated, my mind telling me just how right he was and how pathetic I am. When he reopened his mouth, I moved on instinct and pressed my lips to his. I couldn't bear the thought of discovering more of his truthful words; I couldn't face hearing more about how much he knew me. Fire filled my veins as our lips touched and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed. Tingles erupted from my hips as he placed his hands there and pulled me closer. I tangled my fingers in his short hair and knew that I couldn't push him away anymore. As we kissed I realised one thing, I would never be able to shut him out of my heart. He was already there.

A few seconds later I pulled away and realised what I had done yet couldn't keep the smile off my face as the fire continued to race through my veins. I looked up at Dean and saw the same look on his face. Quickly I took a step backwards, moving out of his grasp and tried to calm my racing pulse.

"Oh god," I muttered to myself and began to pace but a moment later Dean stopped me and turned me around to face him.

"I've wanted to do that again since last time"

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think :) Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to make them longer from now on :)**

**-Addy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I have created. **

**Be warned, this chapter involves a bit more violence than the others. Also, there may be a few more grammatical errors because I got behind on writing it and didn't spend as long editing, I was eager to post it. **

* * *

Within seconds the kiss became heated, fuelled by the anger which had previously consumed our minds. I felt a slight pain flare in my back as he pushed me up against the nearest tree but I soon forgot about it as his lips recaptured mine in another kiss. As our lips moved in sync, I trailed my hands across his stomach and smiled when I felt him shiver against my soft touch. I gasped a moment later as he broke the kiss to trail his lips down my neck, forming goose bumps. His lips were back on mine a few moments later and I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face. When his hands reached the hem of my jumper, I swiftly pulled it off over my head, quickly followed my tank top. His hands roamed over my now bare torso as our lips moved together and I felt him pause as his hands touched the thin white scars that were scattered across my back. A few seconds later he pulled back, glancing at me with confusion but before he could see the scars on my back, I quickly grabbed my tank top off the ground and pulled it on, followed by my jumper.

"Lexi, what happened to you?" Dean questioned and I could feel a tear slide down my cheek but before I could, he gently wiped it away. Just thinking back to that night had me blinking back tears and I scowled at the ground, frustrated by how much I had been crying lately and how Dean seemed to bring out all the emotions I had repressed and forced me to deal with them. When he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest, I felt guilty for having kept this from him after all of the personal things he had told about him and his childhood. Despite how much I wanted to simply lie and say that they were from demon attacks, I just couldn't bring myself to do it and decided to just tell him the truth.

"When I was young, I would be woken up to my mother's screaming or my _father_," I spat the word out, "yelling at her. At first, even though I had no idea what was going on, I would make sure my younger sister Faye would stay in the room and I would run downstairs to help my mother." Despite how hard I tried, this time, I couldn't keep the hatred I felt for her out of my voice and I felt Dean pull me closer before I took a deep breath and continued, "I always tried to help my mother, tried to pull my father off of her when he hit her and I would end up covered in bruises. At first, I didn't care because I couldn't just let him hurt my mother, but one night, he went too far and started to hurt Faye instead of me after calling her downstairs. She looked so confused and terrified but every time I went to help her, it only got worse. I learnt pretty quickly to ignore the screaming despite the guilt that I felt about allowing my mother to get hurt. When I was ten years old, my mother had enough and left. She just left us with him and she knew exactly what he would do to us but she didn't care, not enough to take us with her" This time, it took me a few moments to push away the feelings of anger and abandonment that flowed through my veins.

"I became my sister's protector, just like I had been my mother's but this time he couldn't stop me from interfering because he was abusing my sister anyway. I would take the brunt of the beatings because despite how painful it may have been, it was better me than her. The abuse slowly got worse throughout the years and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't completely keep Faye safe from it. Eventually she began to change; she became darker and changed from her usual bubbly self. She began to use sex as an outlet and every night that she snuck out I would lie awake wondering if tonight was going to be the night that she went home with the wrong stranger and I would truly lose my younger sister. A few months before we turned 18, she found out that she was pregnant and finally started turning her life around, changing back into the girl she had once been. We both knew that we couldn't stay there for much longer, not with our father because we knew that if he found out, he would kill the baby and possibly Faye along with it." I paused for a moment; my voice choked with tears and Dean held me closer to him, providing me the reassurance I needed to continue, "I already had all the credits I needed to graduate so I did and spent my days looking after Faye instead of in a stupid classroom where I would learn nothing new. We planned to wait until our 18th birthday so that when we left we wouldn't be taken straight back because we were minors only that never happened…

_A few years ago:_

_I acted quickly, barely managing to catch her before she would have run into the wooden floorboards. It was moments like these when I knew that my overprotectiveness was warranted when it came to my clumsy younger sister. Under her breath I heard her mutter a few swear words about how annoying and overbearing I was but I could hear the undercurrent of happiness in her voice that came from her knowing I would always be there, unlike our mother. After helping her back onto her feet and studying her for a few moments to ensure she wouldn't fall again, I moved away and went back to cooking. The pasta simmered and boiled quickly while I stirred it, constantly glancing behind to check on Faye and smiling despite the rude gestures she made when she caught me. I knew she loved how protective I was and how I made sure that she knew I would never abandon her, like our so called mother did, or hurt her like our father. _

"_So, we only have one month left until our 'Great Escape'" I said, breaking the silence which surrounded us and watched as her eyes glistened with tears that I hoped were from joy. From the grin on her face, they were. Taking the pasta off of the hot plate, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, trying to keep her from worrying about all that could go wrong. After a few moments she broke down into tears and held me tight. I held onto her and smiled when she mumbled something along the lines of 'stupid hormones'. As I hugged Faye, I couldn't help but think about how much she had changed in these few short months. From the girl who was always consumed with her thoughts, barely speaking to me to the almost happy girl she was now. I wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes and when she gave me a look of complete trust, I knew that I had to do everything to make sure this plan worked. _

"_Okay, from now on no more tears. Only smiles, you hear me?" She told me straight away, beaming at me as she moved over to the small kitchen bench and began putting the pasta on plates, followed by the tomato sauce and cheese. _

"_Sir, yes, sir" I responded with a mocking salute, moving the plates over to the table while Faye grabbed the forks. We sat in silence as we ate, aside from the occasional question, because both of us were too busy thinking of the possibilities that leaving would open up. My mind wandered, planning out how I would juggle a job, Faye, the baby and even college if I could, before I heard the door slam and jumped to my feet. Quickly I told Faye to go to our room and wait for me but she refused, saying that she couldn't just leave me alone to deal with him and I kept whispering to her that she should leave but she wouldn't. _

_The second my so called 'father' saw us, his eyes widened in anger and when he went to hit Faye, I moved in front of her and made sure that I didn't knock her over as I staggered back slightly. Seeing a fist coming towards my face, I quickly dodged it, pushing Faye to the side to make sure it didn't hit her either before yelling at her to go upstairs. She started running but watching her distracted me enough that I didn't have time to move before my father grabbed my arms and pushed me into the lounge room. I nearly tripped over the old rug, placed under the glass coffee table that sat in the middle of the room, one of the few still intact parts of furniture in this house. _

_A blow to the left side of my face caused me to stagger back a step and I felt my shin press up against the cool metal of the coffee table's legs. Knowing that struggling would cause me more trouble, I stood still and ignored my natural instincts to move as he slapped me again. I lost my balance and fell backwards. Pain erupted in my back as slivers of glass pressed through my thin tank top and into my skin. Darkness fought to gain control of my body after my head slammed against the floor but I fought it, along with the scream that threatened to tear its way out of my throat as I attempted to move. The unconsciousness that I was fighting and the pain as tiny pieces of glass imbedded themselves in my skin soon disappeared from my mind as I saw Faye move into the living room, pleading with our father to stop. I could feel my body begin to shut down as darkness began to take over me, despite my protests. _

_From the corner of my eye, I saw Faye fall to the ground and my father kick at her stomach. I prayed that her baby was as much of a fighter as she was. Even though my body screamed in agony at my movements, I forced myself to my feet and tried to block my father's kicks. A few seconds of me clumsily pulled at him, practically begging for him to take it out on me, not her and he backhanded me, sending me sprawling backwards to the ground. This time the darkness had taken over before I had the opportunity to fight. _

_Hearing my sister's scream suddenly stop and die down into short, raspy breaths caused me to bolt upright. My father moved away from her the second I was up and walked upstairs, into his room and slam the door shut. I slowly moved over to her, checking her for wounds and gasping when I saw the she could barely breathe. Ignoring the agony that was swirling around in my head, I got to my feet as quickly as I could and grabbed the keys from the hook before walking back over to her. _

"_I'm so sorry, I should have looked after you but I need you to do one thing for me" I murmured, pulling her up into sitting position and then carefully moving her to her feet, "I need you to stay awake, okay?" _

_Once I saw her nod slightly, I picked her up and walked out the front door. I sat her in the backseat of the rusty old car, lying her down so that I didn't hurt her father before closing the door and climbing into the driver's seat. It took me a few tries to find the key in the ignition because my hand was shaking, badly. After it was in, I turned on the car and sped down the driveway, thankful that the hospital was only a few minutes away and even less if I drove faster than the speed limits. _

_When I finally got there, I rushed to put the car in park before running inside. Straight away, I started calling for paramedics who rushed over to me and looked me over for injuries. They sat me down when they saw the blood pouring down my back, something I had surprisingly forgotten about after seeing my sister. _

"_Stop looking after me and go fetch my sister" I cried, getting to my feet despite their protests and going back to the car with them quick on my heels. Tears flowed from my eyes when I saw how pale she had become in the few seconds it had taken me to run inside but I pushed my fear away as they moved her onto a bed and moved her inside. _

"_No breathing sounds in the left chest cavity" one of them yelled and placing a stethoscope on her chest. _

"_What's wrong with her?" I shouted at them, attempting to race after them only to be stopped by one of the other doctors. She was a few centimetres taller than me with piercing blue eyes that widened once she looked down at the floor surrounding me. I followed her gaze to see drops of blood and I could feel the wetness on my back from where the blood had soaked my shirt. As she dragged me to one of the clinic rooms, she explained that my sister most likely had a punctured lung that needed to be operated on immediately. When we got into the room, she told me to sit up on the bench in the centre and resisted the instinct to shy away from her touch as she used a pair of scissors to cut open my shirt from the back. I winced as she lightly brushed his fingers over my back and again when she cut through my tank top at the back, softly grazing one of the pieces of glass. I heard her horrified gasp but my mind was too preoccupied thinking of Faye to care as I babbled off an excuse. It wasn't very believable but I couldn't care less, I just needed my sister to be okay._

"_So, you fell over and crashed into a glass coffee table and then your sister ran downstairs to see what had happened and fell down the stairs. You were knocked out but you got woken up when you heard your sisters scream die down into whimpers and then you brought her here because your father was at work?" She asked, giving me a look that told me just how much she didn't believe me but I held her gaze and didn't back down as I nodded. _

_She didn't say another word as she pulled out the remaining slivers of glass and then began to wipe away the blood before wrapping bandages around my chest to prevent further bleeding. After it was done and she had given me a black tank top to wear due to my old one having to be cut off, I jumped to my feet and demanded to know where my sister was. _

_I let out a breath of relief as I walked into my sister's room for until she was discharged. I sat down in the chair a metre away from the bed and let my body relax. Despite the pain it caused me, I leant back in the chair and allowed sleep to take over._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought.**

**Also please enjoy a random/funny quote: Studies show that being tired can make us indecisive. Well, maybe it doesn't. No, wait. It does, it does.**

**-Addy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones that I've created. **

**Be warned, once again there is more violence and sadness but I'll try to make the next ones happier and with more laughter. **** I just wanted to show that throughout her life she has lost many things but kept on going to show just how strong she is and to make the joy and happiness she finds with Dean even more remarkable. ********This is one quote that I've found that I believe fits Lexi's life perfectly: **

**You never know how strong you are, until being strong is the only choice you have. **

* * *

"You actually got to live a few hours of Dr Sexy? One of the best television programs ever? And then you found out that the trickster was an angel? The angel Gabriel?" I questioned incredulously after Dean told me the story of the trickster. I couldn't believe it; he knew an angel and not just one, according to his other stories.

"You'd better believe it. You know, you never did say how you became a hunter, did you accidentally meet a hunter or were you attacked?" Dean asked, rubbing his thumb over our interlocked fingers as I sat in his lap.

"A bit of both actually," I paused when I saw his confusion before continuing, "It was about a year after I got clean…

_Three years ago._

_My heels clicked against the concrete as I walked from the dimly lit school, tugging my jacket on tighter as the cool air flowed around me. I rubbed my hands together as I walked down the path and looked at the ground to ensure I didn't fall over in my new high heels. Hearing footsteps I glanced around in the darkness, searching for the person who was walking towards me only to find nothing but empty space. Feeling a sense of dread spread across my body, I walked even faster but stopped suddenly as I felt a hand on my shoulder. As soon as I saw who had touched me I laughed inwardly at myself for being so jumpy._

"_I'm so sorry, Miss Haile, I didn't mean to scare you" she apologised quickly, pushing a piece of her caramel-coloured hair behind her ears. She looked worried as she stared at me, unconsciously wringing her hands. I felt grief build up as I stared into her innocent eyes, so similar to my twin sisters, filled with fear and nervousness. _

"_It's okay Camille, but I am wondering what you are doing at the school so late" I said, raising an eyebrow at her as I paused in my walk and looked at her, analysing her emotions. _

"_I need to talk to you, you are the only one who understands what I've been through," she responded._

_Instantly my mind went back to our first meeting and how resistant she was to open up. I could tell straight away that it would take a while for her to let me in and I spent days just talking to her, watching how she shied away from certain subjects and lit up at the mention of others. It took a month for her to finally talk back to me, to let down her mental barriers and give me a chance. Hearing her talk about herself, her voice filled with disgust and loathing, broke my heart and I related instantly to her, before she even told me about how her brother died saving her from the fire that tore apart her home. By the time she had finished telling me her story, tears had filled my eyes and it took all of my self-discipline not to break down into tears. Since then I had made it my mission to save her from the dark creature threatening to take away her life, depression. We had made progress, she had been smiling and though it wasn't often that she did, it was a huge breakthrough for her and I knew that I had helped her which filled me with joy. _

"_Camille, what did you want to talk about?" I questioned, slowing my walk to match her pace as we walked down the path. Nervous by the grim look in her eyes, I wiped my hands on my pencil skirt and pushed away my fear for her, trying to keep my professionalism intact. Quietly I studied her appearance, thankful for the light that the streetlight nearby provided, her hair was up in a dishevelled ponytail and her make-up smudged from tears. _

"_My parents have been fighting a lot lately and tonight it went too far, my Dad packed his bags as I begged him to stay before he walked out on me. I yelled, pleaded and cried for him not to leave me but he just looked at me and said he was sorry." As she began to shake with either sadness or anger, probably both, I wrapped my arms around her and comforted her as she sobbed. My heart ached for her, to see someone who had been so strong these past few months break, just like I had, made me want to cry with her. To see someone who's only cares in the world should be shopping and boys, going through this loss made my heart break and shatter into pieces but I kept my mask on. _

_Suddenly I heard a rustle and felt my fear go up slightly, though I knew I was being ridiculous. At least I thought I was until a menacing looking man slid out from the shadow of a nearby tree and into my line of sight. The danger that seemed to emanate from him made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I untangled myself from Camille, whispering for her to run. She broke off into a sprint but a few moments later he stood in front of her, his mouth wide to reveal hundreds of tiny teeth that shouldn't have been there. The second his abnormal teeth latched onto her throat and she cried out in pain, I ran towards them and tried to get him off of her. I was rewarded with a backhanded slap that sent me sprawling to the ground, my head slamming onto the concrete. Blurriness took over my vision as I desperately tried to fight the darkness that tried to take over, as it had many times before. Unable to tear my eyes away from the monster in front of me as he attacked Camille, I tried to push myself to my feet but I couldn't. I watched as she fell to the ground, her skin paler than death and her breathing shallow, a tear fell from my eyes. Knowing that death was inevitable, I felt my ability to survive begin to falter as I gave up and accepted my fate. My eyes fluttered closed and darkness descended, but just before it did I heard Camille's voice._

"_Don't you dare give up," she demanded as she drew her final breath and her eyes shut. As the monster picked me up and pushed me into a tree, my head smacking against the rough bark, I struggled to stay awake. I fought against him, punching and kicking but it was no use as he simply batted off my hits with his hands, unfazed by my attacks. He pushed my hair from my shoulder and leaned in to attack me but I persisted, I owed Camille that much. Just as his teeth touched my skin, I heard a loud shout and the monster removed his hand from my neck, causing me to crumple to the ground. My head was on fire as I fought against the blackness which tried to take over my body and force me into an unwanted rest but I couldn't give up, I refused to. _

"_You never let anyone stop you, you keep hanging on." My sister's words floated through my head just as my eyes almost closed and instantly they shot open, the blurriness seeming to fade slightly as a renewed sense of strength seemed to flow through me. The fight in front of me became clearer and I watched as a woman with long blonde hair and porcelain skin, who couldn't be much older than me, fought against the monster using an axe. It was odd seeing her fight when she looked so angelic with her long white-blonde hair that resembled mine and grey eyes. She moved with grace as she stopped his blows before she got the upper-hand and swung upwards, the blade slicing through his neck with ease. I watched as it fell to the ground with a sense of satisfaction as he got what he deserved. As she walked away, I finally found my voice and yelled out to her. Straight away she stopped in her walk and turned back around. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked, assessing my wounds. _

"_Just a few bruises, a possible concussion but that's not why I called out to you. What was he?" I had to know, there was no way he was human, not with that type of strength or those disgusting shark-like teeth. _

"_He was a vampire." She answered before I attempted to get to my feet, feeling weak and hating it. Instantly she stopped me, "Do you have a death wish? Judging from that bruise, you were knocked to the ground, hard, and you said it yourself, you probably have a concussion. I'm Kymera by the way"_

"_Lexi" I greeted, refusing to sit around and continued to attempt to get to my feet, after a few moments she finally helped me up. Just as I finally got to my feet, a man walked up and I felt fear build up until I saw the resemblance between Kymera and the stranger, though it didn't disappear completely. _

"_Kymera, why the hell did you wait around?" He demanded, his voice strict and harsh but I could detect the undercurrent of concern. _

"_I couldn't just leave her, she could have died besides you saw her fight, she is a great fighter and she would make an amazing hunter with the right training"_

"_Do you have any idea what you would be offering her? A life without normalcy, she would be alone all the time and would instantly lose any ability to trust?"_

"_Is that what you's do? Kill things like this?" I asked, trying desperately to keep the pain out of my voice. _

"_See dad, she should be unconscious by now or worse, dead but no, she's standing and asking questions. I bet that she would love to be a hunter, to keep other teens from meeting the fate that this one did" she argued, gesturing towards Camille's limp corpse and instantly I nodded my head in agreement. If I could save anyone from feeling the grief of losing a friend or a family member, I would do it and I knew that Kymera could see the determination in my eyes, mirroring her own. _

"_Are you sure that this is what you want?" He questioned me one final time, looking me directly in the eye. I nodded without a second of hesitation and he sighed, sensing my stubbornness. _

"_Well then I guess it's training time for you, I'm James Pâté and this is my daughter Kymera. We are hunters and try to stop these creatures, saving as many lives as possible and it seems that soon you will too"_

* * *

"You actually asked for this life? You choose to never be able to trust anyone properly or get attached without risking their lives?"

"Have you met me? I barely trust anyone anyway or get attached; you are the exception it seems" I responded with a soft smile, "Besides Kymera and her dad, you would have to be the only one I would trust with my life"

I left Benny out because that was a conversation for another day and if I was lucky that day was a long way away but considering where I was, luck wasn't exactly something I could count on.

"So what happened to Kymera?"

"We were close, practically sisters" I told him before telling him the tale of putting red hair dye into her shampoo because she set me up on a blind date. I continued on with the story of her retaliation, pouring flour into my blow dryer and forcing me to both buy a new one and spend the next three hours attempting to get it out of my hair as well as off my clothes. He laughed along with me for a few minutes before Dean suddenly got serious and stopped abruptly, turning to face me.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, glancing at him curiously.

"What are we? I mean are we a couple?" He asked, standing up and beginning to pace around the forest.

"I don't know what we are," I began, standing up and stopping him in his tracks, "But whatever it is, I like it and I don't want to ruin it by trying to label." To reinforce my message I pressed my lips to his and he responded instantly, his lips moving in sync with mine. After a few moments I felt his hands on my hips as I tangled my fingers in his hair and I felt him pull me even closer. He pushed me up against the tree and I wrapped my legs around his waist, smiling against his kiss.

Seconds later I heard footsteps and paused instantly, upset as I pulled away from him but I felt my sadness disappear straight away as I glimpsed two or more figures wearing suits, Leviathan. I untangled myself from him and slightly nodded my head in the direction of the monsters that appeared to be trying to surround us, knowing that it wouldn't be long until they attacked.

In one swift movement I grabbed my dagger out of my boots and decapitated the closest Leviathan, I threw a blade lying on the ground to Dean before three more Leviathans swooped in. I cried out as the nearest, a tall blonde, slashed at my arm and drew blood. I quickly got the upper hand, pinning her to the ground and one moment later her head was lying a few feet from her body. Before I could get up one of the Leviathan pulled me up and I bit down on my tongue to stop from screaming in pain as he pressed me up against the tree, my blade falling from my hand in the process, with his arm pushing on my neck. I could feel the bruising forming from the force already.

"Where is the angel?" He hissed, causing a shiver to run down my spine but I simply glared at him, trying to grab the dagger I had placed inside a sheath hidden in my black skinny jeans. My fingertips had just touched the hilt when he pushed his arm harder on my throat but I kept silent. Glancing behind him, I saw Dean get struck from behind and yelled out but that only distracted him as he got back up to his feet. I made sure to stay quiet from then on.

"Tell me where the angel is" the creature demanded, running a finger across my cheekbone with a sick smile on his face.

"I don't know any angels" I replied through gritted teeth, thankful that I'd finally got a good hold on my blade. Knowing it wouldn't harm him much, I bit him on the arm and after he loosened his grip in shock, I swung my blade upwards. His head fell to the ground with a thump, his body following closely behind. Instantly I looked over to Dean to see another decapitated Leviathan near his feet and a grim expression on his face.

"You okay?" I asked softly, casually kicking the body out of my path as though it wasn't a monster who had been interrogating me just moments ago. The expression faded from his face but not his eyes when he caught my gaze and I simply nodded, knowing he'd explain if he wanted to.

"I have to find him." He said quietly before speaking up, "I can't just leave him on his own, I have to help him. The Leviathan and everything else in here are out to get him and will not quit until he is dead. He may have abandoned me but I still owe him my life and will not let him get killed if I can stop it."

"Of course, we'll do it together" I told him, lacing my fingers with his and I felt a weight lift off of his chest when a small smile graced his face.

"Welcome to the messed up life of a Winchester, where you find romance in the deepest, most dangerous place in the world" he murmured.

* * *

**Thank you for reading it and please review and let me know what you think :) Also, just to clarify Lexi is a student therapist/councilor sort of thing. Just realised that this is the biggest chapter I've posted *does happy dance* and I promise to try to make them bigger in the future but sadly, Chapter 8 will be kinda small (sorry!) I may just have to make the one after that extra extra long ;)**

**-Addy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from the ones that I have created. **

* * *

**3 months later.**

An arm swung out at me and I just managed to duck in time, causing the vampire's arm to hit the tree. In return I kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground but when I went to pin him, he kicked his legs out and I stumbled backwards, my head colliding with the tree behind me. He used this distraction as I chance to get away and was out of sight by the time the black dots stopped dancing around my vision. Thankfully, I noticed that Dean had bolted after the creature, instead of staying here and looking after me. I felt relief flow through me knowing that he knew I would be okay and trusted me to look after myself.

Taking a deep breath and pushing away the dizziness that threatened to send me sprawling to the ground again, I took a step forward. I almost stumbled, just managing to keep myself upright. I waited a few moments more for the black spots that were reappearing in my vision to fade away again. Once that had happened, I sprinted off and followed the obvious footsteps that Dean had left for me to follow. It only took me a few seconds to reach Dean who had caught up with the vampire and was interrogating him.

"Where's the angel?" Dean asked the vampire, looking as frustrated and angry as I felt. I cleared my throat softly, just loud enough so that he could hear me and knew that I was there. He quickly glanced back at me, just to make sure before returning his attention to the vampire. I could feel the vampire's eyes on me and had to repress a shudder at the hungry look in his eyes.

"You're her, the human that has managed to elude even the most vicious monsters. Damn, if I knew you'd look so delicious, I might have tried to find you like the others did" the vampire said, looking up and down my body while licking his lips and I could see Dean's body tense. To reassure Dean and keep him from killing the vampire who could have valuable information, I placed my hand on his arm.

"Shut up and tell us where the angel is" I growled at him, holding my dagger up threateningly and wanting nothing more than to use it, especially if he kept looking up and down my body.

"I don't know." The vampire told us, an obvious smirk playing on his lips and after getting a small nod from Dean, I plunged my blade into his arm and made sure he knew that we weren't making empty promises. After a few minutes, I knew that he had no information and I could tell that Dean did too. Moments later Dean decapitated him, the creature's head rolling to the floor and I briefly considered kicking at it just because of how he was looking at me before.

"Bastard" I spat, glaring at the lifeless eyes that continued to look at me before Dean kicked the vampire's head away from us, causing me to laugh softly at how alike we were.

Before my mind could even register the footsteps behind us, I was hit in the back of the head and knocked to the ground, the side of my head colliding with a sharp rock that stuck out from the ground. Now, I was pissed. I was sick to death of getting hit in the head, first with the bastard who wouldn't tell us anything and now by another creature. Straight away, I fell into the easy routine of fighting and deflecting hits while trying to gain the upper hand. With anger flowing through my veins, my moves were stronger and faster than before, powered by the rage. After just a few seconds I had found the perfect opening to finish the fight and used it, cutting the head off of the vampire.

As I stood up, I could feel liquid flowing down the side of my face and reached up to touch it. When I glanced at my hands, I saw the blood smeared on my fingers and I felt even more of it continuing to fall down my face at an astonishing rate. To stop the blood, I pulled my sweater off and pressed it to my forehead, inwardly cursing at the vampire who had caused this injury. Pushing away the headache that keeping my eyes open was causing, I glanced over to where Dean was standing and gasped. Beside him was Benny, carrying an odd archaic blade that was dripping with blood.

Ignoring the dizziness that was trying to take over and was making my footsteps slightly unstable, I walked over to them. When I reached them, I stumbled forward and felt both Dean and Benny's hands on my shoulders as they tried to keep me upright. I forced a smirk onto my face, hiding the effects of the wound.

"You okay?" Dean questioned, pulling me closer to him and inconspicuously away from Benny.

"Peachy" I mumbled, having to blink a few times as everything went blurry momentarily. He began to rub small circles on my back with his fingers and it made me feel better despite the fact that my mental clarity was wavering.

"Hey Benny" I greeted, a smile forming on my lips at seeing my friend and I immediately felt the loss as Dean stopped rubbing my back and loosened his grip on me in shock.

"Wait, you know him? Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked and I felt guilt tug at my heart but I was distracted from it by Benny's smug smirk. I glared at him and watched as it dropped from his face, I didn't need him to be acting as though he was better than Dean at the moment.

"I'm so sorry, Dean, I was waiting until you trusted me enough to believe me when I say that he isn't going to hurt either of us" I responded, praying for him to understand where I was coming from.

"I trusted you months ago and you never told me, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I trust you more than anyone, and I was going to tell you but we were so busy trying to track down your friend and I didn't want you finding about Benny to distract you so I waited. He was meant to have stopped following me" The last part was said with a pointed look in Benny's direction but he only shrugged at me. I could feel my mental clarity stop wavering and the fog that had begun to take hold of my mind fade away.

"The rumour isn't a rumour" he said and my eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be"

"Wait, what rumour?" Dena questioned and I quickly explained what Benny had told me weeks ago when I was on my way to the lake, about the way out of here. Afterwards, I gestured for Benny to explain exactly what he knew and he started to tell us what he had found out. My eyes widened as he told us about the portal that led out of here and a feeling I hadn't felt in a while started to bubble up inside me, hope.

"So there is an actual portal but it's just for humans?" I asked, sadness coating my voice at the thought of leaving one of my only friends behind. Instantly my mind began to weigh the pros and cons but being free didn't seem to make up for leaving him behind when he was the only reason I was still alive.

"Not exactly, I will need my soul to be carried through with you two you using an ancient spell because this portal will not let me go through otherwise."

"I'll do it" I said straight away, but the look in Benny's eyes told me that it wouldn't be that simple, that there was more to it and he told me why before I could even ask.

"In order for this spell to work, both the monster and the human's gender has to be the same or else it is excruciatingly painful until the soul is released. That was why I revealed myself, your boy toy is the only one who can carry my soul with him through the portal" My eyes widened as they darted to Dean, watching him as he processed the words after giving Benny a sharp look calling Dean my 'boy toy'.

"No," he said straight away, "I will not be his soul train, not until we have found Cas because I am not leaving without him"

"Fine, but he'd probably dead because humans don't last long around here, Lexi and you seem to be the exceptions" Benny spoke, making me glare at him for being so blunt about it. It seemed as though I had spent most of these past few hours glaring at him.

"He's not human, he's an angel and I will not be able to find him without your help, I haven't been here that long"

"You are saying that you are friends with an angel, a proper healing and god-loving angel and you want me, a monster who he would love to kill, to help you?" Ben questioned with an incredulous look on his face as he glanced between the two of us.

"Benny, stop being so dramatic, it will work out. I'll go with you to find the way out and Dean will go find his angel friend, every week we meet up at the centre tree and trade information" I said, looking at Dean and Benny for their opinions.

"I don't trust him," Dean told me straight away, glaring at Benny and I rolled my eyes.

"I do and he'll need reassurance that you aren't going to leave him behind after he finds the way out, I'm happy to be that reassurance" I told them, giving Dean I look to let him know that I wasn't going to back down. After a few tense seconds of them looking at each other, both sighed and nodded in agreement to my plan.

"Okay, let's go over these plans some more before we go our separate ways" I muttered, loud enough so that they could hear me as a throbbing began in my heart at the thought of leaving Dean. It grew as we spoke and before I knew it, the planning was done and it was time for us to go. I pulled Dean closer to me and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his in a soft goodbye kiss for a moment before whispering goodbye.

"Can you do me a favour?" he asked and I nodded slowly before he continued, "At least pretend as though you are going to see me again"

I pulled myself out of his hug and I laughed slightly, wiping at the tear which had fallen down my cheek.

"I will but only if you remember that if you get yourself killed I will bring you back just so that I can kill you myself, mister" I smirked, smiling up at his beautiful green eyes.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" he joked before Benny reminded me that we had to go. After giving Dean one last kiss on the cheek, I followed after Benny.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Also, I most likely won't be updating next week. I have these two other fanfiction story ideas stuck in my head and its making it harder to write Shattered at the moment so I am going to take a break from it for a few days and work on the other ideas. One of the ideas is for Vampire Diaries (my friend got me hooked on the show and I have now officially watched every episode!) and the other is for NCIS (a show that I have always loved). If I get anywhere with either of them, I will post them. I promise to have chapter 9 written and posted as soon as I can. Sorry again but I'd rather take a break and write a long, well written chapter for this story than force it and have it be really badly written. **

**-Addy**


End file.
